The best first day ever
by sobouchat
Summary: Gail Kim just lost her dad, they need money so she takes a job in the mall. Her boss is very sexy and leads her towards a new life. FEMSLASH GAIL/TRISH  Don't like, don't read but if you do, reviews would be nice XD


_**Hello folks! So this is my first femslash, be gentle…**_

_**In my last story, Gail & Trish only made an appearance to help their Canadian friends. I thought I could give them a one shot.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this unusual pairing! Reviews appreciated.**_

This was Gail's first day at her new job, and what a job it was. Selling clothes at the mall after school for everyone to see. The young girl had her pride and knew her reputation would be seriously damaged after this. The thing was, she couldn't say no, her dad had died of cancer the year before and they cruelly needed money to pay her school and the hospital bills that kept coming months after Charles Kim had passed.

His daughter always hung out with the popular kids in school, being the follower nobody bothered. She was small due to her Asian side, her face reminding people of a porcelain doll. In her blue uniform she made the girls jealous and the boys drooled when she smiled to them.

She never dated anyone, always finding a way to deflect the boys' attacks using her friends as "shields".

The tiny young woman walked nervously out the Abelard school's gates, leaving the popular Gail behind her. She stopped in a café nearby and traded her uniform for casual clothes. She didn't feel any better wearing her favorite jeans and her gray and turquoise shirt. She had a thought for her father, who got her this shirt after they'd had ice cream together. That was their last "normal" father-daughter day, before her world started collapsing.

She took a look to her watch and fastened the pace, her bag bouncing on her side and her heart racing in her chest. She really hoped no one would ever buy stuffs in her area. Hanging out with Michelle McCool, Melina Perez and the twins, Nicole and Stephanie Garcia had a price. Poor people were allowed anywhere near them.

The automatic doors looked like prison's gates to the young girl. Clean floors shined under the artificial lights. She walked fast, afraid to be recognized or to be fired on her first day. H&M wasn't so bad after all; she could have worked at No Frills.

A tall blonde got out of Toys R Us, waving at her.

"Hey, new girl! You're Gail aren't you? From Abelard high?" the green eyed boy asked enthusiastically, pushing her closer to the place he'd just left.

"Yeah, but I'm supposed to work over there!" She frantically showed the clothes department.

"I'm Adam and I know where you're supposed to work, but, new girl, you need to be introduced to the rest of the family first. So here we go, people gather round please!"

Some faces appeared carrying toys, playing and laughing and pushing each other. A rather small boy with purple and brown hair appeared dancing with a hula hoop around his thin waist. He gracefully got rid of it and extended his hand.

"The name is Jeff, little lady. Jeff Hardy. Gay, crazy and proud of it. The nice blonde over there is Chris, my very VERY able boyfriend."

The blonde in questioned smiled brightly and bowed in front of everyone. Two tanned brunette came out the stuffed animals' aisle, fixing their clothes under the stunned seventeen year old newbie. Gail looked at Adam who was searching his pockets. The long haired blond smirked and crushed her against his ribs.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Matt over there is the only straight person around here. That's why we're of no interest for you and your friends; and why you never heard about us. Bitchy Michelle wouldn't want you to turn gay, right? The tattooed one is Randy Orton and the other is John Hennigan."

"I'm sorry for this one's behavior. He'll get what he deserves out the working hours, I'm Jay and it's nice to meet you, Gail." Jay said taking her small hand in his large ones. He was followed by the most beautiful woman the Korean Canadian had ever seen. They were the same size although the other Canadian looked classier and more confident than anyone in the room including herself. She wore tight dark pants showing curves to die for and a white tope with dark flowers blooming on her large breast. Her long wavy blond hair was long and impeccable and her brown eyes shining like dark fire.

"Is this what you're looking for?" She said waving Gail's badge in front of Adam's eyes. The man let go of his protégée and pushed her slightly towards the new comer. "Let me pin this on you, and I'm Trish, Adam's foster sister. And your boss!" the small beauty laughed, a pout on her lips. She never wanted to be the boss of anyone even if money was welcome. She felt old despite being only twenty.

"Yep, I knew you were doing this on purpose! She likes doing this… You're not allowed scare her away like the last, Trisha, mom said so!" Adam stuck his tongue out childishly.

"She also said no sax in public places with Jay and last time I checked this place and Abelard's restrooms are… VERY public areas. So now all of you get back to work and help your superiors sell something! GO!" The charismatic blonde snapped, making all the boys run back to their positions.

"And you, girl, are coming with me. We need get you ready for those monsters about to devour you alive. You're part of the Popular's, this is all new to you so if you need anything you run to me and I'll show you again. I'll be patient, don't worry, I'm not as scary as Adam told you. I can be very nice." She smiled to her before showing her the way to the store.

"So these boxes are clothes, obviously, needing to be placed on the shelves; we'll start with this. You'll learn to cash in later. We close at 8.30 pm sharp every night; no more clients get in after 8.10. I want to see you every day at 4.20, as written on your contract. We'll sign the papers after your shift. My office is in the back and I had your mom on the phone, she doesn't want you in Toronto after sundown so I'll drive you back home, it's on my way anyway. Adam has less chance to get raped… I think!"

Gail turned a deep shade of red, her mother made her feel like she was four and needed a hand to cross the street. She practically ran to her office and put her bag in a corner before going back in the store.

She ripped the boxes open and started working, stealing glimpses of the beautiful woman she worked with. She smiled and was polite with clients, not only she didn't care about her gossip addicted friends but she also wanted to know Trish better and please her.

"So it was true… Look at that. Poor Gail needs to work in a poor clothes chop with Lesbi-Trish Stratigias… Or is it Copeland, now? So Gail, you turned dyke too?" Anorexic Michelle McCool was staring at Gail who was very pale at the moment. Melina and the twins were watching her like she was a leper already.

But Trish stepped in, telling her to go to the boys for some change they didn't really need. The small Asian ran in the perfectly clean hallways, bumping into visitors and mumbling apologies.

She fought back her tears, as she opened the door and waved at the bored boys. Adam and Jeff looked at each other and approached the new girl.

"What's wron- oh shit!" the purple head Hardy said dropping the lollipop he was sucking on.

"What? Oh no… Bitchy Michelle and her sheeps… Really sorry new girl. Don't cry ok? Trish will handle her ass to her in no time. She's tough."

Gail's tears fell on the floor, unnoticed by clients but not by Adam. He gave her tissues and got candies out of his jacket he handed to her as well.

"What am I gonna do? My mother is gonna freak out and Michelle is gonna tell everyone… What am I gonna do!" She implored the boys, as the two seventeen year old had some miracle to offer her.

Jeff grabbed a unicycle started riding around the two.

"You know, my dad freaked at first and even more after Chris and I started dating, having hot sex and all that. But you're not like us, baby girl! You're wise, got good grades… Maybe you should give your momma more credit! She might like Trish; you'd look so good together." He explained to Gail.

"How-What… How did you know, I didn't say anything…" She sniffled, wiping her tears with the crumpled tissue in her hand.

"No need to be Sherlock fucking Holmes to find out, you were eating her with those pretty eyes of yours!" Adam smiled, tapping on her nose with his long index finger until she laughed through her tears.

An enraged Trish opened the double doors frightening kids around and Jeff who quickly got back to tidying up in the back, sending a farewell kiss to Gail from his unicycle.

"Can I talk to Gail alone, Adam? And before you say anything, I'm older, meaner and this is NOT a request!" She said slowly. Sensing the threat, the young man retreated behind his counter.

"Good luck new girl. Bye, sis!"

The scared teenager looked over her shoulder, receiving the silent encouragements from the blonde boy behind his sister's back.

"I called the security and your mother to explain the current situation. I told her we would go out for dinner before I get you back home. You know, to cheer you up a little. She looked relieved about the whole Michelle thing…" The blonde wiped new tears on her face, with a tender smile on her face.

"S-so you're not… Firing me?" The young Korean stuttered, not really understanding the whole conversation. "And relieved? Why? I'm so confused right now…" she chuckled.

"I guess, she doesn't like the girl, can't see why, really, she's a delight! And why would I fire you! You worked hard from the start even if you don't really want to be here!" Trish calmly said, pushing the door and throwing the piece of paper she'd scotched on it to inform people they were closed but coming back in a few minutes.

"She never told me anything but she talked to you…" Gail murmured.

"Yep, I make people talk, that's my thing. Now let's go we still have two hours ahead of us and lots of ugly clothes to sell to overweight women and kids! She smiled brightly as new customers came in and started looking amongst the racks for interesting things to wear.

Hours were fast gone and it was soon time to close and the girls were alone in the dim lit office, signing papers.

"So, can I ask you something?" Trish whispered, her almost black eyes deeply locked to Gail's hazelnut ones. "Why did you keep watching me all afternoon?"

Gail blushed and turned her head before she felt a hand on her cheek. Trish was looking at her, not like a child or a spoiled teenager with no experience in life. She was looking at her like she was a woman, one she desired.

The older girl bent over the desk and tasted her lips. They were so sweet; the blonde knew they'd never been touched before that night. She waited for Gail to be ready before getting her tongue inside her lovely mouth, to get a better taste.

The young girl felt a new heat rising inside of her. She'd never wanted someone so much and her dream was handed to her on a silver platter. She was shaking, and needed to brace herself on the desk standing between the two of them. Trish cleaned the old piece of furniture with a swift wave of her arm, inviting g a more than willing Gail to sit on it.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, sweetheart." She whispered between kisses. Gail smiled softly and answered in the same secretive tone. "I know. But I do want you, I'm not afraid…"

Trish's passion got triggered by those words, simple but effective; she thought.

Her hands wanted to get closer, feel the soft flesh no one had ever felt. She reached up; running her slender fingers through the long raven hair and making Gail shiver in her embrace. Her boss took her hands, placed them on her body for her to explore it. After a few minutes of kissing and fondling each other, Gail tucked on Trish's shirt as the older woman cupped her ass through her fit jeans. Both of them giggled in anticipation, the piece of clothes disappearing and revealing a black lace bra Gail couldn't help but kiss.

Trish started rubbing the fabric between the young girl's legs, smiling when she felt the damp material and heard a sweet pleading moan coming from her.

"I want to taste you, Gail." She whispered, pushing the grey shirt so she could place soft kisses on her flat stomach.

"Do it, just… Do it!" The Asian girl begged her. They opened their pants and got rid of them before resuming what they were doing. The contrast was beautiful between the young virgin and the older experienced woman. Brown skin against pale complexion, a white cotton bra rubbing against the black lace before they took them off each other.

Now, they were laying on the old desk, Trish kissing her way down on Gail's body making her breath hitch. She circled her brown nipples with her tongue, pushing the hard flesh and sending pleasure in her whole body and making her wetness ever more noticeable.

She trailed her way down with small bites and sucked on the divine flesh, leaving red marks, proofs that this was not a dream they'd wake up from sooner or later.

Trish slipped her fingers on the side of the green panties and got rid of it. Her tongue explored the athletic thighs in front of her, teasing the new girl until she pleaded and inhaling the strong scent coming from her.

"Fuck me, please, Trish!" Gail cried as the hotness inside her became too much to take.

"It will be my pleasure!" Trish whispered, kissing her employee's clit making her moan loudly, her tongue started tracing the pink hypersensitive lips and sweet button. The experimented woman alternated slow and fast pace, making the Asian newbie squirm and babble incoherently.

"Yessss. A-aaaaaaah. Do that again, please. Unnngh." She was brutally interrupted when Trish decided to add her very gifted hands to her tongue. She let her digits in the slippery uncharted territory, making the bundles of nerves drive her lover totally crazy .

Gail felt climax approaching, grabbing the sides of the desk and almost sitting up as her insides exploded in a heavenly explosion. When she got back to Earth seconds later, she pulled a wet faced Trish into a deep kiss, tasting herself in her breath.

Her hand got inside the older woman's thong, receiving a moan of approval while she rubbed her slowly at first, fastening the pace after a few seconds.

'That feels good, honey. So good." Trish whispered her eyes closed. Gail's mouth wandered on her neck and chest. She kept the gentle treatment until the blonde's body started shaking underneath her.

While the two girls looked at each other intensely, the phone started ringing. With a grimace, the boss picked it up.

"Yes this is Trish Copeland, yes Mrs. Kim, we'll be there in a few minutes. No problem. Good night to you too."

Gail just stared blankly at the woman in black thong and burst into laughter, soon joined by Trish. The girls quickly got dressed, even if the older one took the green panties hostage.

"I liked this one a lot you know!" Gail pouted, trying unsuccessfully to get it back. Trish kept moving fast and put it in a drawer she quickly locked.

"This is insurance policy! So you get back to me, princess." The blonde smiled, pecking the small girl on the lips.

"You didn't need to do this for me to get back." Gail informed her with a smile. All shyness had disappeared in her. She held her hand as the older woman led her to her small red car.

A few minutes later, they stopped before the Kims' house, the large building still lit as Sue was waiting for her only child to come home. A good daughter had stepped out of this place the morning but it was a woman in love that stepped back in. She came back with big news for her mother that would be hard to digest, new friendships on the way, old ones completely wiped from her existence.

That really was the best first day ever.

_**I hope you liked it. This is my sixth story and first femslash so it's an experiment. Any comment you do about it would be nice ^^**_

_**Thank you!**_


End file.
